The Bird that Binds us
by Plutobaby494
Summary: Kara a 26 year old Wildlife Biologist, gets sucked into King Authurs time, being a loner, she learns alot about life and love. TristanOC Better summary inside.
1. Bird of Prey

Plutobaby494: This is my first King Arthur fic!

Summary: Kara, a 23 year old, wildlife biologist. Living a solitary life and preferring to be with animals rather than people she gets sucked back to King Arthur's time and learns more about life and love. She falls for the silent scout who is just as much of outcast as her.

Disclaimer: I don't own King Arthur!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

Chapter 1

_Sunlight shown down on me as I was riding through the woods. A white horse was carrying me, the horse seemed to know where it was going but I did not. Looking around I suddenly felt as if someone was watching me, taking a bow off of my horse's pack, I notched an arrow and pointing off in the woods. With excellent grace I fired the arrow and a scream came from the bushes. Walking out was men covered in blue paint, all pointing arrows at me. Out numbered I jumped off my horse and grabbed my sword. _

_They all attacked at once but my body seemed to know what it was doing, I killed 6 of these me and suddenly an arrow flew into my shoulder and I dropped to my knees in pain, crying out. As they neared me ready to take me life, 8 men came out of the woods. The blue men screamed as they were cut down before my eyes. One man came up to me his shaggy black hair hanging in his face, with braids on the side. I blacked out as the his companions started coming near me. _

Kara woke up with a gasp and felt sick to my stomach; the dream had seemed so real. A disgusted feeling went through her as she thought of those men she killed, and that it felt natural doing it. Than she felt confused she had wielded that bow and sword like she had done it her whole life, but Kara had never even picked up a bow or a sword. She stood up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and shivering from the cold air. Forgetting that she wasn't in Australia anymore, she forgot to turn on the heater. She had recently been in Australia studying kangaroos and had come last night to Salt Lake City, Utah, to study hawks in the Rocky Mountains. For that was her job, Kara was a Wildlife Biologist. Her job took her many places around the world, and met many new people, but she didn't have any close friends, her animals were her friends. She bonded with animals better than with humans, usually silent while she worked; she scared many of her assistants who traveled with her to help.

Kara walked over to the bathroom in her hotel room and looked at herself in the mirror, her long black hair reached down to the middle of her back. Blueish green eyes stared back at her round face. Most people would think her beautiful but Kara didn't have any interest in boys, or any other people. The only person she could really tolerate was he newest assistant, Sarah; she understood her nature and didn't try to push it. Kara respected her for that.

A knock interrupted Kara's thoughts and Sarah stepped into her room. "Goodmorning Kara" She said.

"Morning" Kara replied looking through her clothes. It was mid-October, not snowing but still to cold for shorts and a tank top. Throwing her warm clothes out of her way she grabbed a short sleeve shirt and long jeans. Walking into the bathroom she changed and grabbed a grabbed a jacket and hat. Sarah followed her to the elevator.

"I got us a rental car to go up to the mountains this morning" Sarah said.

Kara nodded and put her long black hair through the back of her had so it was out of her face, but only a few bangs hung in her face. Exiting the hotel, Kara Whistled into the air and a short brown Fox came running up to her. The fox climbed up her clothes and stood on her shoulder.

"Hey, where have you been" Kara said to the fox. The fox just looked at her and nuzzled her cheek. Kara silently laughed and scratched his head. Kara when she was visiting the forests of Germany had found a little fox cub that had been orphaned. She only was going to nurse it until he could live on his own and not get killed but when she tried too, he had only came back and wouldn't leave. The fox stayed with her ever since, Kara named him Phoenix.

Kara, Sarah, and Phoenix got into their rental car and drove to the base of the Rocky Mountains. Right at the bottom was the last gas station before entering the mountains, a Maverick. Kara filled her backpack with water and snacks they would need while Sarah refueled their car. Dumping everything in her backpack along with a camera, laptop, notebook and pencils she went out and joined Sarah in the car. About a half an hour later they reached a research center for animals. Walking in Kara went straight to work, she grabbed a glove and reached in for a hawk. Phoenix had run off, when she got out of the car to explore.

Kara held a beautiful Red-tailed hawk on her gloved hand, the hawk's tail was chestnut red and he had white streaks across his belly, on her powerful talons there was a tag, labeled with his Id number. Kara clicked to the hawk and it looked at her, lifting her hand up in the air, the hawk took off and flew to a post across the room. She whistled and the beautiful bird came flying back to her. She smiled at the hawk than put he back in her cage. Sadness filled her body as she wished she could set this bird free, she believed that all animals had the right to be free.

After locking the hawk's cage, she picked up his clipboard and read why the hawk was in here. Smiling to herself she put the board back down, apparently they had saved the hawk when he fell from his nest and the mother abandoned it. Moving to the next one she pulled out the hawk and noted that it was the same breed as the last on only a bit older, she did the same as the last one. This research center was built for the preservation of different kinds of hawk breeds. Kara walked out with the older hawk and let him spread his wings.

Lifter her arm up in the air, the hawk took off and disappeared into the trees. Kara walked slowly after it leaving her backpack at the car and observing the hawk's motions. Sarah had run off saying that she was going to find some kind of sustenance and left Kara to do her work. Phoenix ran over to her and climbed up on her shoulder again. The hawk swooped down on to her outstretched hand and let out a soft noise. Kara took this as happiness, their were about 30 hawks total at the research center and not enough volunteers, so not every hawk got let out everyday to stretch.

Kara started walking back when a strong wind blew. Scaring the hawk, it flew off and Kara cursed under her breath. She ran off in the direction that the bird flew and started whistling. Kara sped up when the bird didn't respond and looked all around her. Not noticing where she was running she slipped on a loose stick and fell down into a trench. Phoenix fell down next her. The trench seemed to open up and Kara and Phoenix fell into darkness.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Arthur, Lancelot, Gawain, Galahad, Bors, Dagonet, Tristan and Kay were walking down a path coming back from a mission that Rome had sent them on. They had served ten of the fifteen years that they had to, to earn their freedom. Tristan was scouting ahead of the rest of the men who were talking to each other.

Tristan confident that no one was planning on attacking them walked back to his commander. "Anything, Tristan" Arthur said.

"No" he answered.

Arthur nodded and turned back to the conversation Lancelot and Bors were having, something about his children. Tristan even though loved these men like brothers, he sometimes would like to ring their necks. Tristan was a loner and felt that no one understood him. Kay tried the hardest to get Tristan to open up but to no avail.

Looking ahead of him he whistled and a black hawk came to him **(Authors note: Not the same one Kara had). **Tristan petting the hawks head and gave him a piece of raw meat. Kay walked up behind him and watched him.

"That bird seems more human sometimes" he said trying to engage Tristan in a conversation. Tristan just nodded and nudged his horse. Kay sighed and tried again.

"So did you find anything up there" he said.

"No" Tristan replied.

"Well that's good, that would be bad If some woads attacked us" Kay said smiling at him.

Tristan gave Kay a weird look, and nodded.

"Ya that would be bad" He said.

Kay gave up and went back to the rest of the knights who were a father ways back, Tristan picked up speed planning to scout ahead again, just to get his mind off them. Kay and the rest of the Knights watched him go. Tristan was a ways ahead of them when he noticed someone lying in the middle of the path; a little brown fox was nudging the unconscious persons head. Tristan got off his horse and walked towards the body cautiously. When he got closer he saw it was a woman with weird clothes on, bumps and scratches were all over her arms, but she didn't seem hurt. Tristan picked her up and the little brown fox suddenly got hostile and tried to bite Tristan's heel.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help her, unless you want her to continue to lie in this road" he said to the fox.

As if he could understand him, the little fox stopped and waited for Tristan to get back on his horse with Kara and than followed them.

Tristan rode with the unconscious woman back towards Arthur. When he got to them he stopped at Arthur.

"I found this woman lying in the road" he said to his commander.

"Who is she" Arthur asked. Tristan gave him a look that said, if I knew I wouldn't be showing you her than shrugged.

"Hmm, well will have to take her to Hadriens Wall, Dagonet, check to see if she's hurt" Arthur said. Dagonet came forward and took her from Tristan. Tristan suddenly felt as if he should protect her than mentally scolded himself. This was Dagonet, his brother in arm. If anything it should be the other way around. Tristan handed her over and looked at her, she was beautiful, her long black hair flowed down to her back and she looked peaceful.

While Tristan was staring at her Kay, noticed and smirked. If his suspicions were right he was going to have fun with this. Kay than looked at her too.

"Who is she" he wondered aloud.

Plutobaby494: So was it good, bad, or should I continue?

PLEASE R&R


	2. Proper meetings

Plutobaby494: Ok, I'm back with the second chapter! I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked but, Hey beggars can't be choosers!

Disclaimer: I don't own King Arthur but I do own Kara and Sarah!

ON WITH THE SHOW

Chapter 2

The first thing Kara noticed when she woke up was that she was sore and there were voices talking around her. Men they sounded like and lots of them, six or seven at most. Kara opened her eyes and saw darkness, where ever she was, she was not in Utah anymore. The man on her right noticed she was awake and started talking to her.

"You ok, your arms were a little scratched up but no serious injuries "the man asked. This man was large, not fat, but just bulky with a lot of muscle. His head had a little stubble of hair.

Kara nodded and looked around, expecting to find something to remind her of home, or where she was currently staying. One of the other men asked her something before she could figure something out.

"My names Arthur Castus, and these are my knights" he said pointing to them "My lady, my scout says he found you lying in the middle of the road, do you remember how you got there?"

Kara nodded her head no, and looked around in confusion.

"What's your name" one asked, Kara guessed him to be the youngest knight.

"Kara" she replied.

"Well, I'm Galahad, and this is Lancelot" he pointed to the man next to him "Gawain, Bors, Kay, and Dagonet "he continued pointing to each of them in turn and ending with the large one.

"And Tristan's our scout, he's out doing his job, but I'm sure you can meet him in the morning" Galahad said. It was only than did Kara notice how dark it really was, there were crickets chirping in the background softly.

"So you don't remember anything" Dagonet asked.

Kara nodded her head no again, and the healer sighed. "Don't talk much do you" Lancelot put in.

Kara shrugged and looked at her surroundings. She heard Bors groan loudly and looked at him; he was almost as large as Dagonet, and just as bulky.

"Great we have another Tristan" Bors said with another groan.

"What do you mean another me" a man said who Kara guessed was Tristan. He had appeared out of nowhere. Everyone but Arthur, Dagonet and Kara jumped and grabbed their chests.

"God, Tristan do you have to keep doing that" Galahad cried shooting glares at Tristan.

"Ya man, your going to give us heart attacks one day" Lancelot added.

Tristan just smirked and looked over at Kara. Tristan, Kara noticed was very handsome; his long dark hair fell around his face messily, with short braids in it. His eyes were dark and mysterious looking. She didn't quite realize she was staring until Lancelot cleared his throat. Kara blushed and looked at her hands that were in her lap.

"This is Tristan" Lancelot said "Tristan, this beautiful creature over here is Kara" Lancelot smiled a smile that would make any heart melt and pointed at her. Kara couldn't help blushing again. People had called her pretty and good looking but no one had ever called her beautiful. Her brain told her that he was a womanizer, and used his good looks to get some women to sleep with him, but she couldn't help it.

"Hi" she said.

Tristan grunted and nodded as a greeting, and Lancelot rolled his eyes. Kara didn't mind, she liked his greeting.

Kara yawned and suddenly remembered Phoenix; she looked up in panic and searched the surrounding area. Tristan realized why she was doing this "You looking for the fox" he said.

Kara nodded and continued looking. "I think he went out to hunt" he continued. Kara relaxed a little.

"Did any of you see a hawk, when you found me" Kara asked suddenly.

"Well it was Tristan that found you so I don't know, ask him" Gawain said. Kara looked at Tristan.

"Nope, all I saw was a fox that tried to attack me when I came near you, why?" Tristan asked.

"Nothing, I was just taking care of him, but I guess he flew away" Kara said looking down at the ground.

Bors groaned again and stared at her and Tristan. "What is it with you people and hawks" Bors cried.

Tristan and Kara shrugged at the same time, which made Bors groan again.

Kay laughed at him, and stared at them, they were more alike than they think.

"Where I am I" Kara asked.

"Briton" Arthur answered "Where about two days from Hadriens Wall"

Kara gasped and hung her mouth open in shock, she was nowhere near Utah, she wasn't even in the same country. Kara just got dizzy thinking about it, and swayed. Dagonet grabbed her shoulders and steadied her.

"Be careful, you may not have cut yourself but you did hit your head very hard" he said.

"How did I get here" Kara asked no one in particular.

"That's what we would like to know" Arthur said.

Kara ignored him and kept on muttering to herself.

"It's ok, it's all a dream, I fell and I'm going to wake up any minute to Sarah coming and telling me I'm late" she said quietly.

"Who's Sarah" Galahad asked.

Kara looked up at him "She's my assistant" Kara replied.

"Assistant, what's that" Bors asked.

Kara gawked.

"What year is it" she asked fearing her answer.

"Umm, well…." Dagonet started, confused at her question. That was all the answer Kara needed and she fainted.

"Well, that was interesting" Gawain said, which earned him a few chuckles. Dagonet rolled his eyes and checked Kara.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kara woke up again, but this time on something softer and didn't feel like the ground. Opening her eyes she saw Dagonet and another woman sitting around her. A cool cloth was on her head.

"You've been out for three days" Dagonet said "when you collapsed we let you rest but the next day you got a fever and started burning up"

The woman on her left shifted, Kara looked over at her curiously. "That Vanora, Bors' lover" Dagonet filled in.

"Oh" Kara said, she tried to stand up but two pairs of hands held her down. "I don't think you're ready to get up, we just got your fever to break a few hours ago. Kara didn't object of fell into a light sleep

_/Dream Sequence/_

_Sunlight shown down on me as I was riding through the woods. A white horse was carrying me, the horse seemed to know where it was going but I did not. Looking around I suddenly felt as if someone was watching me, taking a bow off of my horse's pack, I notched an arrow and pointing off in the woods. With excellent grace I fired the arrow and a scream came from the bushes. Walking out was men covered in blue paint, all pointing arrows at me. Out numbered I jumped off my horse and grabbed my sword. _

_They all attacked at once but my body seemed to know what it was doing, I killed 6 of these me and suddenly an arrow flew into my shoulder and I dropped to my knees in pain, crying out. As they neared me ready to take me life, 8 men came out of the woods. The blue men screamed as they were cut down before my eyes. One man came up to me his shaggy black hair hanging in his face, with braids on the side. I blacked out as his companions started coming near me. _

_/End Dream Sequence/_

When she woke up again she was alone. _"That dream again, it's exactly like the first one"_ she thought. The room that she was in, was lightly furnished, a big four poster bed, a few tables hear and there. She guessed it was a room that you it was empty so you could put you possessions in.

Kara stood up and noticed there was a change of clothes, her clothes were dirty from falling in the trench, and was ripped in a few places. Her hat had fallen off and bangs hung in lightly in her face. Taking the spare ponytail holder off her wrist that she always wears she put her black hair up. Kara changed and went outside the door; she got lost the first time, but marked her way in her mind so she would not get lost a second time. Kara being an excellent outdoorsman could track, probably not as efficiently as Tristan but if you were lost, you would not be for long.

Stepping out of the building she gawked at it. She was in a medieval looking castle, she didn't notice until someone was behind her until she heard a very familiar grunt.

"Morning" Kara said,

Tristan nodded and Kara smiled.

"Did your fever break" Tristan asked than mental slapped himself, of course it broke why would she be out here if not. Tristan was waiting for her answer and couldn't help look at her, he long black hair was tied back, except for a few strands that hung in front of her eyes. She was wearing a tunic and pants, someone told him that she was not a dress type of girl. Even though it was a mans shirt it fit her as if it was made to, all the curves of her body were showing and the shirt was small cause of her frame.

"Yea, Dagonet fixed me up" Kara said smiling at him not noticing him staring.

Tristan bit into a bright red apple to cover up his actions and watched as Kara looked around, taking in her surroundings.

"I want to thank you" she said startling him.

"For what" Tristan asked.

"For saving me, I was probably not in any danger, but the gesture was nice" Kara said smiling again.

Tristan almost dropped his apple when she smiled, and nodded.

"Your welcome" Tristan said.

Tristan looked up when a screech sounded and held out his hand, his black hawk flew down onto it. Tristan smiled a rare smile. Kara looked at the bird, "Is she yours" she asked.

"Well, she's my friend, but she's free to go wherever she pleases" Tristan answered stroking her belly feathers.

Kara smiled when she said that, she liked when he said she was free. Phoenix came surprising Kara, and climbed on her shoulder. Kara petted him on the head.

"Hey, did you go off hunting" she said, and Phoenix looked at her curiously with wide eyes.

"She's fiercely protective you know, When I tried to pick you up, he attacked my heel" Tristan said with a slight laugh. Kara smiled an apologetic smile and looked at him.

Kara wanted to try something, "Can I try and hold your hawk" Kara asked.

Tristan shrugged and said "If she'll let ya"

Kara smiled and held up her hand, and moved towards the bird, the first time the hawk tried to attack her, but she didn't withdraw her hand. She held it out in front of the bird instead and the hawk stepped onto her hand. Kara smiled and slowly lifted her hand to pet her belly feathers. Surprisingly the bird didn't try to attack again.

"Wow, she doesn't usually like strangers" Tristan said giving her and approving nod.

Kara smiled and said "I work with animals all day, it's my job really"

Tristan looked confused but before she could elaborate the rest of the knights came into view. The hawk took off of Kara's arm and flew into the air.

"We need to talk" Arthur said coming up to her. Kara nodded and they headed back into the castle.

TO BE CONTINUED

Plutobaby494: Thank you to all the people who reviewed my story!

PLEASE R&R


	3. Knights of the Roundtable

Plutobaby494: Ok, here's the next one, I want to thank aquamum, for her review, gave me the motivation to get the third chapter up!

Disclaimer: I don't own King Arthur, if I did I would have keep Tristan alive!

Thanks to all my reviewers.

ON WITH THE FICCIE!

Arthur, Kara, and the Knights entered the main room with a large round table, and a story her father told her came to her head.

"Arthur and the Knights of the roundtable" she whispered. Even though she was being quiet, every knight heard her, and turned to look at her.

"You've heard of us" Galahad asked. Kara looked at him and nodded her head "only by legend" she added.

Arthur broke their conversation by sitting down and gesturing everyone else to do the same. The Knights sat down in their usual spots and waited as Kara sat down next to Gawain.

"Now, that you are better, we can get back to our discussion" Arthur said "Do you remember now how you got here?"

Kara looked at her hands in her lap, and said "I do not know how, I got here. The last thing I remember was watching the hawk I was taking care of fly around. There was a great wind and he flew off, I went looking for him, and fell. The next thing I remember is waking up at the campsite" Kara said, than laughed to herself, that was the most she said in one sentence ever.

Arthur sighed and opened his mouth to say something but Kara continued. "I asked you what year it was, because I think that I'm from the future" she said. She waited for the room to burst out into laughter because of how silly it sounded, but when it didn't she looked up to stare at them. Everyone had a look of confusion on their face. Kara blushed and looked back at her lap.

"The future" Arthur said, grabbing his head thoughtfully. Any talk was interrupted when Jols came running into the room.

"Arthur" he said panting, like he ran all the way here. Arthur stood up quickly along with the rest of the Knights.

"Jols, what is it?" Arthur asked.

"Woads, they are attacking the Wall" he said.

Arthur and the knights ran out into the city and saw blue men running around attacking the villagers, woman and children were running around trying to escape the woads.

Arthur grabbed Excalibur and lept into battle, the knights followed him after grabbing their weapons. Kara just stood their watching, before the logical part of her brain screamed at her to help, but what could she do? Before her brain could react, she ran forward and grabbed a sword off of a fallen warrior and attacked. Ramming her sword in a woads gut, she pulled it out forcefully and slashed the next one.

She stared at her blood stained blade with wide eyes; her body knew what to do. While she was staring two woads came and attacked her at once, she shielded the first attack, and stabbed him, and tried to slash the second. The woad warrior disarmed her and threw her over his shoulder forcefully.

Tristan slashed his curved sword at another woad and looked around at his fellow warriors killing the last of the woads. He felt something was wrong in the pit of his stomach. Looking around at the bodies on the ground, he searched through them. A scream caught the knight's attention and they saw Kara over a woads shoulder being taken out of the fort. Tristan notched an arrow and let it fly. The arrow hit the woad in the shoulder and he turned to look at them. The knights had the woad surrounded all holding their weapons threatenly.

"Let her go" Arthur growled.

The woad didn't reply and threw Kara off his shoulders; she hit the ground with a dull thud. Kara stood up and ran over to stand behind Tristan.

"What did Merlin want with her" Arthur said pointing Excalibur at the woad.

"Töten Sie mich jetzt und beflecken Sie dieses heilige Land" the woad said spitting at Arthur's feet.

Kara recognized the language they were speaking, it sounded like mangled German. She walked away from Tristan and confronted him.

"Was wünscht er mit mir?" she asked, surprising Arthur and the rest of the Knights. The woad opened his mouth to answer but an arrow came and plunged into his gut, the woad fell dead before he hit the ground.

Kara gasped and looked at Arthur; she sat on the ground not seeing things around her. Tristan came and grabbed her waist and helped her to her feet. Arthur and the rest of the knights walked towards the castle with Tristan guiding Kara.

When they reached the roundtable, they sat down staring at Kara.

"Do you know why Merlin wants you" Arthur finally asked.

Kara nodded her head and tears welled up in her eyes. Phoenix sensing Kara's emotions came forward and laid in her lap. Arthur sighed and looked at each of his knights.

"Tristan" Arthur said. That was all he needed to hear to know that Arthur wanted him to go scouting. Tristan nodded and exited the room. Gawain, who was sitting next to Kara noticed her tears and reached up and wiped them away.

"It's ok, we won't let them get you" Gawain said smiling at her. Kara smiled back and scratched Phoenix's head.

"Thank you" she replied quietly.

Arthur dismissed everyone and left the room. Galahad, Kay, Bors, Dagonet, and Lancelot left the room. Gawain looked at Kara.

"Come on, we can go anywhere you like" Gawain said grabbing Kara's hands and helping her up. Phoenix, who was on her lap, got thrown to the floor and he growled at Gawain. Gawain looked at the fox and Kara laughed.

"Did I do something wrong?" Gawain said staring at Kara.

"No, you just got to close to me, Phoenix is very protective, I heard he tired to attack Tristan for trying to pick me up while I was unconscious" Kara said smiling at him.

"Oh" Gawain said.

"Do you have a stable anywhere?" Kara asked.

"Ya, we do, but why" Gawain asked confused.

"Can you show me" Kara asked ignoring his question.

"Ok" he said taking Kara's hand a leading her out of the castle. When they got out they saw most of the body's of the men who were slain were gone. But the scent of death still lingered in the air. Gawain led Kara to the stable where she saw the same man who ran into the room.

"Hey, Gawain are you going out" Jols asked.

"No, just showing the lady the stables" he answered. Jols looked at them weirdly; no one usually was in the stables, except maybe Tristan.

"Ok, I'll leave you to it" Jols said walking away. Gawain stared at Kara who had, walked over to a white horse. The horse tried to kick her, but Gawain grabbed her and pulled her back.

"I wouldn't go near that one, she's injured who ever has tried to touch her" Gawain said.

"Why" she asked taking another step near the horse.

"She was a wild horse we found her laying in the creek with a broken leg; we patched her up and tried to break her in. Now, everyone's scared to go near her" Gawain said following her in case the horse attacked again.

"I had a horse like her once, when I was a little girl. My father bought him hoping that he was fast. My father bred racing horses for a living. For months he tried to, but couldn't break him in. After a few months of trying my father gave up and left him in the stables and would only feed him. I visited him a lot and we grew to be fast friends, until one day he would only let me ride him" Kara said smiling at the memory.

"So you're good with animals" Gawain said.

Kara nodded and said "My grandmother said it was a gift that I could bond with animals.

Gawain nodded and looked at her," Tristan's like that, his hawk he found when it was only a hatchling and raised it. Now it will only go to Tristan" he said.

Kara looked at the horse one more time and left the stables to go look for the rest of the knights. They didn't notice a pair of eyes watching them in the dark.

TO BE CONTINUED

Plutobaby494: Ok, it may sound like a Kara/Gawain story, but it's not, this chapter is very important to others. So just hang in there with me!

Oh, the sentences that are supposed to woad are actually German, so if I got anything wrong please correct me.

Translations:

Töten Sie mich jetzt und beflecken Sie dieses heilige Land: Kill me now, and stain this holy land.

Was wünscht er mit mir: What does he want with me?

PLEASE R&R


	4. New feelings

Plutobaby494: Hey, here's the next chapter, sorry, for taking so long! Thanks to all my reviewers!

Disclaimer: I don't own King Arthur, never did, never will! Sadly!

Italicized words are thoughts, just so you know!

ON WTH THE STORY

Chapter 4

Gawain and Kara reached the Tavern a little later, and saw most of the nights sitting around one table talking or playing drinking games. Gawain led Kara over and sat down next to Galahad who was badly losing a drinking game to Bors. Dagonet and Tristan who was back from hit scouting trip, were not drinking. Dagonet was watching with an amused expression on his face, while Tristan who to anyone else looked bored, but not Kara that was a look used to tell people to leave him alone. Kara had used it many times on her nosy assistants.

Kara sighed and looked around the room; she was not a partying person and couldn't handle crowded places. Quietly Kara got up and left the Tavern intending on going back to the only mammals who would understand her. She than noticed a silent scout trailing behind her.

Kara entered the stables and climbed up to sit on the rafters above. "Do you always creep up to people in the dark" She asked.

Tristan quietly chuckled and walked out of the shadows. Than climbed up to sit next to her.

"Only those who I have to" Tristan replied.

"Oh and why is that? Don't trust me now do you" Kara replied with a little smile on her lips.

"You haven't given us any reason to" he said.

Kara shrugged "Everything I told you has been the truth. Why would I lie about this?"

"Than explain to me how you can speak the woad language, or how you fought off four men" Tristan said, distrust in his voice.

"So now only men can fight, huh, well newsflash for you I can take care of myself" Kara hoped he would believe her lie, in truth she hadn't ever touched a sword or bow before "And since when do I have to prove anything to you? I haven't given you a reason not to trust me either" Kara said anger coursing through her. She jumped down from the rafters and looked back with fiery blue eyes into Tristan's cool chocolate brown ones.

Kara sighed and looked away and her gaze met Tristan's black hawk sitting on one poles. Flashes of the hawk she left came to her and she hoped that somehow someone had found him and taken care of him, he was not ready to be released back into the wild. The hawk flew to her arm she was holding up. The hawk's talons dug into the skin, but kept her face normal.

She heard Tristan jump down and walk over to her but kept her eyes on the hawk. Petting his belly feathers, she watched as the hawk made a low chirping noise. Tristan just watched her, her blue eyes that had anger in them a moment ago were filled with emotion, but her face was emotionless as the first time he had seen her. In fact Tristan didn't mean to make her mad, but couldn't say why he was really following her.

"What did you mean earlier when you said that it was you job?" Tristan asked in a quiet voice wanting to break the awkward silence.

"I'm a wildlife biologist" Kara said not making eye contact still a little bit mad about earlier.

"A what?" Tristan asked confused.

"Basically I study, watch and take care of wild animals" Kara said looking at him, not that angry anymore. The look of confusion on his face was too cute and she could tell that he did not do it often. She smiled.

"What are you smiling about" Tristan said walking closer to her.

"Nothing" she replied and looked back at the hawk still resting on her arm "She's beautiful you know. A Black-Hawk, rare for this type of wilderness but not impossible to find, usually they like warmer areas with a large type of water source, because they eat mainly small crabs and smaller birds, and even insects." Kara rambled on.

When talking about human people or just to a person in general she would not talk but to a bird or with someone she is comfortable with, she will ramble on, mostly about kinds of animals.

Kara noticed what she was doing and shut her mouth, and blushing hard "Sorry" she muttered. Tristan smiled at her and continued to step closer; taking her hands and making the hawk fly off to the rafters. Kara stood dumbstruck at him, and was about to protest until she caught his eyes and lost herself in them. Tristan cupped her face gently and stared back at her. His brain had shut off and his heart had taken control somewhere in that moment Tristan knew that she had stolen his heart, even though she had only known him for a couple days, not including the ones where she was unconscious.

There moment was interrupted when they heard the stable door open with a loud creek and Tristan let go of her quickly and step away from her. Gawain stepped through the door and stared at them.

"There you are, you left so quickly we didn't know where you had gone" Gawain said with a smile "We thought we lost you"

Kara smiled and walked up to him "Sorry, I just don't like places with a lot of people" she said. Gawain took her hand and kissed it. Kara blushed.

"Well it's quieted down now, do you want to go back?" he asked. Kara looked at him than to Tristan who was not keeping eye contact with her.

"Yea, I'm coming" she said and started walking out of the stable. Kara stopped and turned her head around confusing Gawain.

"Tristan, do you want to come?" She asked nicely. Tristan ignored her and left the stable heading the opposite direction of the Tavern. Kara frowned and Gawain sighed.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kara asked Gawain.

"No, that's just Tristan but he seems a bit more moody lately" Gawain said rubbing his chin. Kara frowned again and stared after Tristan.

"Come on, lets go join the others" Gawain said leading her to the Tavern. Stepping into the Tavern she did notice things weren't as loud and noisy most of the drunks had turned in for the night. All the knights except Tristan and Gawain were seated at the table; well Galahad was laying his head on the table, drunk. Bors was probably just as drunk. Lancelot was sitting down with a blonde woman in his lap, and Dagonet was checking over Galahad who had drunk so much ale that he was unconscious. As Kara and Gawain got closer, Lancelot's woman stood up and went to another man across the room.

"Well, there she is, wonder where you had gone" Lancelot said dreamily. Kara blushed again**(Authors note: Ok, it seems as if I'm making her blush a lot and I am because in my story she has never had a boyfriend, and does not know how to act.).**

"Found her in the stables, with Tristan" Gawain said, no one really paid attention to the fact that Tristan was there except Kay who smiled.

"What were you doing in the stables" Dagonet asked, while giving up on rousing Galahad, that boy would just have a killer headache in the morning.

"Nothing, I was just looking at the animals" she said.

"Animals? You're more like Tristan than we thought" Kay said. Vanora came over and stood in front of their table, Bors if he would have been sober enough would have greeted her, Vanora just rolled her eyes at him.

"You probably don't remember me, I'm…." Vanora started before Kara interrupted.

"Vanora, Bor's lover" Kara said looking at her.

Vanora chuckled "Among other things, yes" she said. Kara looked at the bouncy red head that was carrying a baby in her hands. The baby started crying and Vanora looked to her lover for assistance, but he was too intoxicated to see anything in front of his face. Kara was the closest next to her she walked up to Kara.

"Can you hold him for a minute while I go get him something" Vanora asked.

"I can't……..I've never held….." Kara said, but before she could decline the little babe was handed to her. As soon as it's mother left the baby let out another large cry, Kara had never been around children, all her siblings being older than her, she was not used to holding a baby. Kara stared at the babe, quite at loss at what to do.

"Shhh, mommy will be right back" Kara said trying to get the baby to stop crying. The baby stopped wailing but was still whimpering. Kara held the baby to her chest and he stopped crying, listening to her gentle heartbeat. Kara smiled at her success and looked over at the Knights and smiled sheepishly. Gawain smiled and put his hands on her shoulders giving them an encouraging squeeze. Vanora came back and Kara handed the babe over who was now nearly asleep.

"Wow, I guess, number 11 won't need this anymore, she held an outdated baby thing that looked like a pacifier. You did well" she said giving Kara a thankful smile.

She walked away with the baby complaining that she had costumers to help. Kara chuckled at the red head. All the knights except Tristan, who still hadn't shown up since their talk in the stable and Bors and Galahad who were to drunk to stand up straight, were staring at her with amusement. Kara just smiled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tristan walked along the dusty road, mentally scolding himself than his anger turned toward Kara. She had been here a total of four days and already the scout was doubting himself, and gave him feelings he had never felt for any woman. Tristan couldn't stop thinking about her, which only added to his frustrations.

"_Why can't I stop thinking about her?" _Tristan sighed and climbed the stairs of the wall. When he got to the top, he sat on one of the pillars hanging his feet over the side or the wall, staring off into the distance.

Tristan didn't notice someone behind him until that person cleared his throat scaring Tristan. Arthur raised his eyebrow at Tristan's behavior but let it go.

"What did you find out?" Arthur asked.

"I don't think she's lying. I don't sense anything hostile or angry in her" Tristan said. Than almost let out a smirk but stopped himself in time, she had gotten angry when he had doubted her in the stables.

"So do you think she's really from the future?" Arthur asked disbelief in his voice.

"I don't know where she comes from, or if she really did come from the future but I do know that she has not lied to us so far" Tristan said than looked back at the setting sun, her face coming again.

Arthur nodded "I wonder why Merlin wanted her" he asked himself.

"Still wants her" Tristan pointed to the edge of the forest where two or three woads were watching the wall.

"I don't think she should leave the wall" Tristan said looking at Arthur seriously. Arthur nodded than turned and walked away. Tristan turned to look angrily into the setting sun; Arthur had managed to come up to him without him knowing, and had scared him. Tristan sighed and put his head in his hands, she was only here for a few days and Tristan had fallen for her and he had fallen badly, he had never felt this way before and Tristan didn't like it.

"_I'm getting weaker"_ Tristan thought "_I'll have to stay clear of her; she'll only make it worse" _

Tristan sighed and looked back at the sun, her face coming to his mind again. Hey just because he was going to avoid her, doesn't mean he couldn't think about her!

TO BE CONTINUED

Plutobaby494: Ok, I'm done, tell me what you think!

PLEASE R&R


	5. An Innocent Kiss

Plutobaby494: Okey Dokey, here's the next chapter! Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own King Arthur, though I do own Kara!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

Chapter 5

Tristan had done a good job so far avoiding Kara, he was never with her for too long and when ever he was he always had an excuse for leaving early. A week had passed since the attack on the Wall and nothing had come up. Kara would join the knights at the Tavern and leave with Gawain to walk around taking, mostly about his life. She learned about the rest of the Knights and why they were all there, their pact with Rome.

She became friends(one of her first)with all the Knights especially Gawain, who would accompany her anywhere, even if it sounded stupid to him but today she was all alone sitting in the stables with Phoenix sitting at her feet. Phoenix was growing from the time she had first found him, his brown coat that he usually had, was turning a beautiful redish brown color, except at his feet where it was black and at the tip of his tail which was white. (A Red Fox)

Kara had also noticed that Tristan had been avoiding her, she had wondered if she was doing anything wrong.

Kara was petting Phoenix who was snoozing at her feet as her eyes traveled up to that same white mare that she had seen when Gawain showed her the stables. Standing up she started to walk over, and didn't stop until she was standing in front of her even when the mare had tried to kick her. Putting her hand on the side of the mare's neck, she quickly took her hand back when the mare tried to bite it.

"Ruhe, verletze ich Sie nicht" Kara said trying to calm the mare down.

The horse calmed down and even let Kara touch her but when she tried to come closer, the horse started acting up again. Kara sighed and walked away, wanting to show the animal that she would give her time and not push anything on her.

Kara walked out of the stables and walked up to the top of the wall, looking down she saw all of the knights practicing their fighting. Gawain and Galahad were in a sword duel, as were Lancelot and Arthur. Bors, Dagonet, Tristan, and Kay were shooting arrows into targets talking amongst themselves.

Kara sighed and walked down towards them wanting to watch. As she neared Gawain looked at her and was distracted when Galahad took a swing at him and knocked him off his feet. Galahad laughed and winked at Kara. She smiled and continued walking. Lancelot or Arthur didn't acknowledge her because they were so focused on their duel. Tristan, Bors, Dagonet, and Kay on the other hand saw her and stopped what they were doing.

"You're a brave one, my lady walking around us with weapons in our hands" Kay said smiling at her.

"Oh, are you going to attack me now" Kara replied a smirk on her face.

"No, but Galahad has a tendency to let his weapon fly when dueling with Gawain" Kay said.

Kara laughed quietly and said "I assure you sir, you don't have to worry about me. I can handle myself" Kara said.

Bors rolled his eyes and notched an arrow, Tristan doing the same. Bors let his arrow go and it flew into the middle of the target. Tristan's arrow hit dead center in Bors'. Kay sighed and said "Tristan how do you do that?"

"I aim for the middle" Tristan replied smugly. **(Authors Note: Sorry, I just loved that line from the movie and had to fit it in somewhere) **

While they were talking Kara had picked up a stray bow and stated to string it. The Knights turned to her as she finished and watched her check her work.

"Do you think you can hit that target too" Kay and Bors laughed, Tristan just kept quiet being the only ones that saw her fight. Kara nodded and notched and arrow mutely. Tying to remember how she did it. Her first arrow hit the edge of the target which made Bors and Kay start laughing again.

"Hey, I'll give you points for being able to even get the arrow that far" Kay said still slightly laughing.

Something happened when he said that, Kara just felt different. Strength coursed through her and she looked at the bow in her hands than back up at Kay and Bors a smirk on her face.

Notching another arrow she pointed it towards the target and let go of the string. They arrow flew dead center into the target, right next to Tristan's. Kay and Bors stopped laughing and just stared at her, while Tristan had a small smile on his face.

Kara looked at them innocently, and walked up and laid the bow in Kay's hands and said "Don't worry you'll get it next time" and walked away towards Gawain and Galahad.

"Looks like you've got some competition, Tristan" Kay said watching her leave. Tristan just kept his eyes on her.

Kara walked over to Gawain who missed another hit by Galahad and ended up on his butt.

"Very graceful" She said walking over and helping him up. Gawain stood a little red in his face.

"Yea well…" Gawain said trying to cover up. Kara just laughed quietly at the blushing Knight. Galahad started laughing but loudly attracting Lancelot's and Arthur's attention.

Lancelot and Arthur walked over to them. Lancelot seeing why Galahad was laughing walked over and clapped Gawain on the shoulder.

"So what is this beautiful lady doing out here, you could get hurt" Lancelot said to Kara. Kara rolled her eyes and was about to speak when Kay, Bors, and Dagonet came over.

"Please, she's probably not going to be the one getting hurt, she just matched Tristan with a bow" Kay said.

Lancelot and most of the knights looked impressed, but Kara wasn't paying attention to them. Her sight was on Tristan's retreating back. Kay followed her gaze.

"Did I do something to offend him" Kara asked no one in particular.

"I don't think so, Tristan's always been moody, but more so since you've been here" Kay said rubbing his chin with his hand. Kara sighed and walked away sadly.

"Great going, Kay" Gawain said walking after her.

"What's up with him" Kay said.

"I think he likes her" Galahad said "I was able to get passed him twice and both when she came over".

Kay sighed and looked at them "_This could be trouble"_ he thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tristan sighed and walked into the stables taking off his gear, he didn't notice Kara walk up behind him.

"Did I do something to offend you, Tristan" Kara said scaring him. Tristan jumped and looked at her mentally cursing himself for letting himself get alone with her.

"Is that what you think" Tristan asked. Kara nodded.

"No, you didn't offend me, why would you think that?" Tristan said with wide eyes.

"You've been avoiding me all week, and I don't understand" Kara said sadly.

Tristan could have slapped himself; he didn't mean to hurt her. He sighed and rubbed his hand, but before he could say anything Kara continued with tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't want you to hate me, I just want to be your friend" Kara said, a tear falling down her cheek. Tristan walked closer until he was right in front of her and gently wiped them away.

"I'm not mad" he said stepping away.

"Good" she said.

Tristan watched her as she stepped out of the stable and a little smile played on his lips looking at his fingers where they touched her cheek.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kara met Gawain halfway back from the stables; he walked right up in front of her.

"Are you ok" Gawain asked "He didn't mean it like that; it's just that Tristan he's just like that"

Kara smiled at him and said "I'm fine"

Gawain sighed in relief and took her hand. "You were really good you know" he said "with the bow".

"You were watching me. You were supposed to be fighting with Galahad, not watching me" Kara said and playfully poked him in the shoulder.

"Ya well, it was kinda hard" Gawain said stepping closer to her. Kara sucked in her breath all the playfulness was out of his voice.

"Kara, ever since you got here I can't keep my eyes off you. I love you" Gawain said before pulling her close and putting his lips on hers. Kara was stunned and froze up. Gawain pulled apart staring into her face for rejection.

Kara hid her bangs over his face, where tears were quickly forming. Not that she didn't want to be kissed but with the wrong man. Turning around she fled running towards the castle.

Gawain cursed himself mentally, and started to go after her but decided against in telling himself that she needed time alone. He walked back over to the training field and joined the rest of the knights. Neither of them noticed that Tristan had come out of the stables and saw the kiss, a mixture of anger and sadness on his face.

TO BE CONTINUED

Plutobaby494: Ok, sorry it took me so long but tell me what you think! You know what to do!

Translations:

Ruhe, verletze ich Sie nicht - Peace, I do not hurt you

PLEASE R&R


	6. Shared Feelings

Plutobaby494: I am so sorry for not updating quicker. My computer got a virus on it and it has been down for a few weeks! So all my stories need updating. But I got the next chapter up for you so enjoy! Oh, and also, this is going to be a sappy love chapter, so all those who hate those, you were warned.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never have and never will!

ON WITH THE FICCE

Chapter 6

Kara ran until she reached the edge of the city not stopping for anything and hid behind a large barrel of hay. She wiped the remaining tears out of her eyes and stared ahead of her.

She was so confused, this had never happened before. _"Why can't things just go back to the way things were before she came here, where nobody knows me"_ her thoughts screamed in her head

Gawain was nice and sweet but she just didn't have feelings for him, at least not that way. When you heart will stop when that special someone walks into the room or makes you feel loved and protected. That's just fairy tail love though.

Gawain was just a friend, one of her only ones along with the other knights. Tristan's face appeared in her head and brought a smile to her face.

In that moment was when she realized that sometime between the week that she came here, she had fallen for him. When she was scared or sad, the first person she thought of was him, even when they talked she felt a weird feeling in her chest and an ache when he left.

She felt safe in his arms like he could protect her from anything, not to mention he was very handsome and quiet.

"I think I like him. Maybe even love him" she whispered to herself. Gathering up some courage she stood and walked back to the stables where she last saw Gawain and when she arrived he was there saddling his horse to ride.

"Her heart sped up again so loud that she thought that he could have heard it. His moves had an angry vibe but she continued and walked up behind him.

"Tristan" she said.

"What!" He asked angrily not turning to face her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tristan decided that he was going to clear his befuddled mind with a ride around the forest. Tristan couldn't help but be angry, he tried to be nice but couldn't.

He saddled his horse roughly putting some of his pent up anger into his moves.

"Tristan" Kara's voice sounded behind him.

"What!" he said with anger clearly showing in his voice.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Fine" she answered with more anger than before.

"Tristan what…" she started but he gave her the cold shoulder and got on his horse riding out. Instead of staying she ran foreword towards the same mare that she was trying to befriend earlier. The mare suprisingly did not give a fight, as she swung up on her.

"Folgen Sie ihm bitte" she whispered to her, and as if the horse could understand her, she took off after him.

Tristan sped up when he got to the forest and ran into it, with Kara riding bareback behind him following him.

After a long ride where Tristan had tried to lose her and being unsuccessful he slowed down and let her ride up next to him.

"Why are you following me" he asked staring coldly at her.

"What is you problem" She asked ignoring his question.

"I said I was fine, Kara" he said jumping off his horse and walking towards her.

"You don't look fine, Tristan. Why are you so angry" she yelled do the same.

Tristan didn't answer and looked away avoiding her gaze.

"Did you like it" he asked suddenly all the anger disappearing.

"Like what? Tristan your not making any sense" she said.

"The kiss" he replied forcing the words out.

Kara gasped and looked at him. "You saw" she asked.

He nodded and said "I'm just glad it's not Lancelot, he uses woman just for a sleeping partner but Gawain is more honorable when it comes to woman" he said. **(Authors Note: sorry, I have nothing against Lancelot, but that's just how he is) **

"I mean if he makes you happy" he continued looking at nothing in particular.

"I like Gawain" she said and Tristan looked crestfallen after she said it.

"As a friend" she continued after a pause.

Tristan looked up at her. "But what about…" he said.

"The kiss" she finished and he nodded. She chuckled at him and he looked at her with a mixture of relief and confusion.

"Tristan, he kissed me" she replied.

"But why do you care" she continued.

Tristan was at a sudden loss for words, his throat constricted. Swallowing he looked up at her.

"I really care about you, and I don't want to see you get hurt" Tristan replied truthfully.

Before he could continue Kara walked foreward and kissed him, it was light and quick, but it got the job done. Tristan took this opportunity to do it again. He put his lips on hers and she tilted her head deepening the kiss. Kara gasped as he brushed his tongue against her lips asking permission.

Kara opened her mouth and he slid his tongue in and explored, the kiss was pure bliss for both parties involved until they had to break apart for air. Panting they turned to each other, looking lovingly into each other's eye's. Kara laid her head against his strong chest and listened to his heartbeat as he put his arms around her lovingly. They just sat there enjoying each other's company.

"I like you too" she said smiling against her chest. A nearby bush rustled loudly drawing their attention. Tristan looked up sharply and pushed Kara closer to his chest. He pulled out his sword and scanned the area.

The rustling stopped when his sword had come out of his sheath and footsteps rushed away, he wanted to go after them but he also didn't want to leave Kara unprotected, so he let them go. He took one last check that they were indeed alone and than put his sword away.

"We should go back to the Wall. It's not safe out here" he said looking at her.

"Tristan, what do we do?" she asked pulling away from him.

"About what?" Tristan replied.

"Gawain"

"What about him" Tristan said.

Kara sighed loudly and rolled her eyes at him. He smiled and hugged her.

"I should talk to Gawain and tell him" Kara said "It will probably break his heart"

Tristan didn't say anything but kissed her hair lightly.

"Tristan, are we… I mean you know" she said not quite sure how to say it.

Tristan chuckled and drew her into his arms, cupping her face he kissed her again. She kissed back and they drew apart.

"Yes, I think we are" he replied.

She smiled and rapped her arms around his head, hugging him tightly.

"I have loved you since the first moment I found you" Tristan said holding her.

"This crossed my mind once or twice" she said teasing him.

"Really, just once or twice" he said and pretend to pout, catching on to her game.

"Ok, so a little more" she said.

Kara smiled as he kissed once more, enjoying the feeling of his tongue in her mouth. She could get used to this.

TO BE CONTINUED

Plutobaby494: Ok, tell me if I get a little to graphic, but I have read others out there and I don't think I was too bad. I just want to get the feeling of there love for one another. So tell me what you tink!

Translations:

Folgen Sie ihm bitte- Follow it please

PLEASE R&R


	7. Getting to Know Each Other, Reposted

Plutobaby494: Ok so I read my story, and realized that there were many typos. It was bugging the crap out of me, so I went back and redid the chapter so it made more sense. It was really late at night, and I was tired so I forgot to spell check it. I just posted it without thinking. Sorry for all those who thought it was going to be a new chapter, but I will get one up soon! I hope I didn't miss any mistakes!

Disclaimer: I don't own King Arthur, unfortunately!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

Chapter 7

Kara and Tristan stepped into the Tavern where all the other knights were spending their evening. Bors and Galahad were having yet another drinking contest, while everyone but Gawain was watching them. Gawain was staring off into space with a guilty and sad look on his face.

Arthur was the first to notice them and he waved them over. Kara looked at Tristan who shrugged in return and with linked hands they walked over to the table. Lancelot looked up at Kara and saw where her hands were. He smirked at her and she did back, letting go of Tristan's hand she took a seat next to Dagonet.

"So Kara, where have you been all night?" Lancelot asked sending a sly look her way.

"Around" she replied.

"Oh, and were you with Tristan?" he asked again.

"Nope, I was with the wall all day" Kara said joking with him.

"Well you might as well have been with a wall. It would probably make more company." Lancelot said winking at her.

"You're an Idiot" Kara said rolling her eyes, using a twentieth century saying. Surprisingly Lancelot and the rest of the knights looked as if they had understood the whole thing.

"Oww, that hurt" Lancelot said rubbing his chest as if we had physically abused it.

She grinned and turned to the rest of the knights, who all but one had similar smiles on their faces.

The knights turned back to their drinking contest but Gawain stood up and left the tavern, only Kara and Tristan noticed. She quickly stood up and followed him feeling Tristan's eyes on her back. Catching up with him was quite easy.

"Wait up" she called and he stopped.

"Gawain, I-"she started but he cut her off.

"I am sorry" he said turning to look at her "I shouldn't have kissed you like that!"

Kara opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off again.

"It's just that ever since Tristan found you, I have been having these weird feelings. I couldn't get you out of my head, when you were hurt or happy. I wanted to be with you. It wasn't until a few days ago that I realized I loved you" he said.

Kara looked at him suddenly speechless.

"I love you but I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I couldn't control my feelings anymore" he continued looking at the ground.

"Gawain, I do like you… but not the same way. I love you like a sister would, and want to be with you when you find the right woman for you and will support you." Kara said walking up to him and cupping his chin forcing him to look at her.

"You love him, don't you" Gawain replied gently taking her hand off his face and held it.

"I do" she said knowing who he was talking about.

Gawain looked at his feet after she said it and let go of her hands.

"I want us to still be friends" Kara said.

"I don't know if I can change my feelings, I will always love you but I will not try and ruin anything you have with Tristan. He makes you happy and I want to see you happy. I just wish that I could be the one to make you happy" he said reaching up and pushing one of her stray black bangs out of her eyes.

"Don't talk like that, you will find someone who will cherish every moment with you and want to have children with you. She is out there somewhere waiting for you to find her" Kara said.

Gawain was silent after that. Kara walked forward and put her arms around him in a hug. He rapped his arms around her small frame and put his head on her shoulder.

"I still want us to be friends too" he said.

Kara smiled and pulled away and gasped in surprise when she saw silent tears running down his face.

"I will always be your friend and your sister, but I can't do anything more" she said, brushing the tears off his face.

He smiled. Than put his arm around her shoulder. "So because I am you new brother, I will protect you and make sure your safe" He said.

"Definitely" she said than kissed him on the cheek.

"I should get going" he said letting go of her. Kara nodded and watched him walk out of sight. Standing in the middle of the deserted street, she turned around only to be standing in front of the man she loved.

"Well, he took that well" he said.

"Yea, I guess he did" She said and walked into his arms and kissed him.

Tristan kissed her deeply and than pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Tristan, can we go sit in the fields" She asked suddenly pulling away from him.

"Of course" he said and lead to her to the open fields. She sat down than patted the spot next to her wanting him to join her. Instead of sitting next to her, he sat behind her making her sit in his lap.

Kara looked up at the stars. Tristan followed her gaze.

"Hey I just realized something" she said looking at him.

Tristan laughed at her, than told her to continue.

"We love each other, but we don't know anything about the other person" she said.

"What do you want to know?" Tristan asked humoring her.

"Like, where were you born?" she asked.

"In Samaria, to a little tribe called Dhobi" he replied.

"Hey I have an Idea let's play twenty questions" she said, and Tristan turned to her confused.

"Ok and how do you play that?" Tristan said.

"We each take turns asking each other questions about our life, so I ask one about you. Than you ask one about me, though if it's too personal you don't have to answer" She said.

"Sure" Tristan replied.

"Ok, I asked one now you" Kara said smiling.

"Where were you born?" he asked.

"Baker, Montana" she replied.

"Where's that?" Tristan asked confused.

"Well it my time, it's in North America, more specifically the United States" She said.

"Oh, and that makes it any less confusing how?" Tristan said teasing her. Kara glared at him in mock anger.

"Do you have any family back in Samaria?" she asked. Tristan looked pained for a moment and Kara was about to apologize but he answered.

"Yes, my mom is back there with my little sister, Alana" he replied.

"What about your father?" she asked.

"He died right after Alana was born, I was six summers old. I kind of became a surrogate father to her after that." Tristan said.

"I'm sorry, if it makes you feel any better, I know how you feel. My mom died when I was four leaving me with my father and two older sisters" Kara said.

"How did your mother die?" he asked.

"She was sick, she had a brain tumor" she said smiling sadly at him.

"Brain tumor, what's that?" he asked confused.

"It's an abnormal growth in the brain. It's very painful and is incurable" She replied.

"I'm sorry" Tristan said.

"No, it's ok really. She died when I was very young and I know she's in a better place now. She was always in pain but she never showed it and stayed strong for me and my sisters" Kara said.

"What about your father?" Kara asked.

"He was killed by a wildcat when he went on our annual hunting trip for my village" he replied.

"He died a noble death than" Kara said.

"No, he was not in battle, just got caught unexpected" he said.

"It was still noble" Kara said and Tristan looked at her doubtful.

"Nobility does not always come from battle, like some people believe. Some people die for what they believe in and some die so others can live" she said.

"Your father, died trying to get food for his family and village, he died fight not for himself but for others. That is noble as far as I'm concerned" she continued.

"I've never thought of it that way?" Tristan said staring at her.

"Not many do" she replied and Tristan smiled at her hugging her closer to him.

"Ok, I kind of lost count on whose turn it was" Kara said and Tristan laughed at her.

"I think it was mine" he said.

"Ok, fire away" she said earning another confused look from Tristan.

"Never mind, just ask your question" she said rolling her eyes.

"You said you had sisters. What are their names?" he asked.

"Michelle is the oldest. She's 32 and has three kids Benji, Alex, and Katie. Anna is the middle child, she's 30 and has one son named Todd, I'm the youngest" she said.

"And what about you?" Tristan asked.

"What about me?" Kara said.

"Do you have any kids that your not telling me about" Tristan said seriously.

"No, I was always a loner and never really had anyone in my life, plus my job had me all around the world" Kara said looking at him.

"Sorry, it's just that if you had a family to get back to….." Tristan trailed off.

"Nope, I'm all yours" Kara replied leaning back into him.

"Good" he said closing his eyes.

"Ok, how old are you exactly?" she asked.

"I'm 27 why? How old are you?" he said reopening his eyes.

"I'm 26, a year younger" She said.

Tristan smiled, looking at her, her long black hair shifting slightly in the light breeze.

"What did you do before you came here?" he said.

"I thought we went over this, I was a wildlife biologist" she said looking at him.

"I know that but what was happening in your life?" he said.

"Well, I was in the mountains at a research center for hawks, when I fell down in a trench and the next thing I knew I woke up at your campsite" She said.

"What do you do at this center? Tristan asked.

Kara sighed and said "They take injured or orphaned hawks in a try to restore them so the hawks can return to the wild"

"That's good, is that all you do?" he asked again curious.

"No, I work with all different types of animals, like before I went there I was in Australia studying a special type of kangaroo" she said.

"I am not going to even ask" he said laughing.

Kara laughed also and kissed him gently on the lips. He laid back taking her with him, they lay on the soft grass staring at the dark sky.

"Ok, last question, what do you see in your future?" she said.

"What do you mean?" he said.

"You know, like ten years from now where do you think you'll be?" she asked again.

"I don' know really, I want to be with you" he said pulling her close.

"That's a start, what else? Any kids, a family?" she said and rolled on top of him.

"Maybe" he said and kissing her and parting her lips pushing his tongue into her mouth. Kara kissed back, and than moaned in pleasure as he planted kisses on her neck, his hand starting to go up her shirt.

Suddenly he stopped himself and pulled away, panting deeply. Kara turned to him in shock to just what was about to happen.

"I'm sorry" Tristan said looking apologetically at her.

"You shouldn't be, I wasn't complaining" she said turning to her putting a soft quick kiss on his lips.

Tristan smiled and pulled her closer so that her head was resting on his chest and their hands were intertwined. Her eyes returned back to the stars, and a little star shot across the black sky.

"Look, a shooting star" Kara cried "Make a wish"

"What?" Tristan said confused again.

"A star that travels across the sky, they are very rare so back in my time we make wishes on them" she explained.

"Do they come true?" Tristan asked.

"Sometimes they do" she replied closing her eyes and making a wish.

Tristan closed his eyes like her and made a wish.

_"Please don't let Kara go back to her time" _hewished but knew he was being selfish. She had an entire different life and would probably want to go back to it, but he couldn't help it.

"Did you make it?" Kara said interrupting his thoughts. Tristan nodded and looked at her.

"Don't tell anyone or you wish will never come true, ok!" Kara said and Tristan nodded again. Tristan stared at her, wanting to be close to her again.

"I love you" he said her kissing her.

She looked at him staring into his eyes and without having to think about her answer she said "I love you too"

Kara laid her head against his chest again staring to doze off, than fell asleep.

Tristan smiled at her, and picked her up bridal style and walked back up to her room and laid her in her bed. Planting a kiss on her forehead he left leaving her to her dreams.

TO BE CONTINUED

Plutobaby494: Well, I'm finally done.

PLEASE R&R


	8. A deadly Love

Plutobaby494: Ok, next chapter up and running!

Disclaimer: Don't own King Arthur!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

Chapter 8

When Kara awoke that morning she felt carefree and happy and than remembered last night. That only made her feel better. Getting up she dressed and left her room intending on finding something to do. She found guards at the round table which meant that the knights were having a meeting so she left the fort. The sun was shinning bright that day and no clouds were in the sky, the town was bustling with movement and she found that she actually liked it. Back home she would have shied away from busy places and only went there when she had to. Grinning she headed for the Tavern wanting to see what Vanora was doing this morning.

She entered the Tavern to find it deserted, but that was normal for the mornings. She walked to the back and found Vanora taking care of number 11. He had grown fast and was now already starting to crawl.

"Hey, can you hand me that" she asked pointing to a bottle looking thingy. Kara did as she said and soon the babe was fast asleep. Vanora sighed and walked out of her house and into the Tavern with Kara at her heels. Vanora went to the counter where mugs were lined on it to be cleaned from last night. She took the nearest mug and started washing it.

"Can I help" Kara asked. Vanora nodded and pointed to the next mug. Kara picked up the mug and started scrubbing the grim away. Vanora looked at her confused.

"Ok, so who are you and what have you done with my friend?" Vanora asked. Kara shrugged innocently at her.

"What ever can you mean?" Kara asked.

"You never want to help, you hate cleaning" Vanora stated looking at her.

"Well maybe I just feel good today" Kara said cheerfully. Vanora smiled at her.

"So how is it with you and Tristan?" she asked slyly.

"Wait you know" Kara asked a little shocked.

"Of, course I see the way you two look at each other. Have you…" Vanora asked trailing off.

Kara gasped and playfully punched her friend on the arm.

"No we haven't" she said while finishing the last mug.

"Well there is always next time" Vanora said shrugging. Kara rolled her eyes her and than wrapped her arms around Vanora in a hugging manor, smiling like an idiot.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tristan sat around the round table waiting for his turn to report what he had seen while scouting. The woads had not attacked but had been watching the wall seeing the best way to attack. If that was so, than Kara was in trouble.

"Why do you think Rome has not sent us on any missions lately, Arthur?" Dagonet asked looking at him.

"I really don't know, but as long as they aren't than enjoy what little time we have" he said than turned to Tristan and sat down. Tristan stood up and faced his fellow knights.

"The woads have been quiet lately but I think that they are readying themselves for an attack" he said.

"What makes you think so?" Arthur asked the concern showing in his face.

"They have been constantly watching the Wall ever since their last attack, I can't be sure but I think they are planning" he replied. Arthur nodded and Tristan sat down.

"Than Kara shall not leave the Wall, she is safer in here where we can protect her" Arthur said turning to the rest of the knights.

"Someone should be with her" Arthur continued.

"Well I think that Tristan can take care of that" Kay said clapping him on the shoulder.

"Will you?" Arthur asked. Tristan nodded and stood up. Than left the room going to look for her. Arthur sighed and leaned back in his chair rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I think that we might have little Tristan's running around her soon" Kay said smirking. Galahad and Lancelot laughed while Gawain just punched him in the shoulder. Dagonet sighed with a little smile still on his face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kara exited the Tavern with a smile on her face, she remembered last night when she had asked him about his future and what he said, than what they were about to do. Kara had never thought about having a family, she had always said that being a wife and a mother was not for her but the more she thought about it the more she was beginning to like the idea.

Suddenly without warning she felt woozy and lightheaded. Kara stopped where she was walking so she didn't fall on her face and grabbed her temples willing the sudden headache to stop. Looking around for help she found that she was alone in the street all the people having return to their families from work for lunch. Her vision blurred and the last thing she saw before falling into darkness was Tristan running towards her with a worried expression on his face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tristan took the normal route heading towards the Tavern where she knew that was where Kara was going to be. Her words last night came back to him, did he really want to have children or get married. Ever since he was taken away from his home village he swore that he would not fall for any Roman lady that he would meet. They had stolen him away from his home and family, he didn't think he wanted another one. But when he met her things had changed. She was not Roman but not Samarian. She was something different entirely but couldn't stop thinking about her half the time.

Than and there his unspoken questions were answered. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, he had only known her only two weeks and he knew that she was the girl for him, the one thing his father always said was that their was someone out their waiting for him to find her and he did. Smiling he continued walking merrily down the road, until a sight stopped him in he tracks. Kara was standing in the middle of the road clutching her head as if in pain. He was about to shout to her when he noticed her knees buckle under her and fall.

Tristan caught her before she hit the ground and looked at her. She was pale and starting to sweat. Putting two fingers to her neck he checked her pulse and sighed in relief when he found it beating strongly. Picking her up bridal style he ran back towards where Dagonet was. He would heal her.

Tristan ran into the room where the roundtable was and everyone looked up at him. Gawain was smiling at some stupid joke that Lancelot had made about Galahad but stopped when he saw who he was carrying. He got up swiftly and ran over and helped Tristan lower her onto the table while Galahad cleared it off.

"What happened?" Dagonet said rushing over and beginning to check her vitals.

"I don't know, one minute she was standing in the middle of the road the next she was fainting for no reason" Tristan said. He heard the words that came out of his mouth but his brain was not functioning. Everyone was rushing around him like life was a blur and he sat down across the room watching at Dagonet tried to save the one he loved.

Time had no meaning for the next few hours. They had moved her to her own room where Dagonet could work in peace. She and Dagonet had been in there for hours and he was getting worried. The knights all stood outside her door, while he worked on her and they waited patiently. What happened to her? Why did she faint? Is she sick? Questions jumped around in his head as he sat near her room wanting her to walk through the door all better and wondering why they were all standing outside her room. The door opened but she did not come out, Dagonet walked out and turned to them with a remorseful look.

Tristan stood up and walked up to him, the rest of the knights following. The only one who looked more anxious than Tristan was Gawain. Dagonet sighed.

"How is she?" Tristan asked his voice full of raw pain.

"Alive, but still out" he replied. Tristan sighed in relief and so did Gawain. The rest of the knights looked just as happy. Vanora who had been sitting in a trance like state smiled than turned to Dagonet also getting up from her sitting position.

"We almost lost her though. Her heart stopped beating and her body started shutting down. I managed to save her, but I can't get her to wake up. I also can't tell what's wrong with her. All the signs point to that she is healthy and should be awake but she's not. I can't explain it" Dagonet said. Tristan's eyes glazed over as unshed tears welled up threatening to fall.

Dagonet patted Tristan's shoulders in remorse and turned away facing his other knights but Tristan's voice stopped him.

"Can I go see her?" he asked.

Dagonet nodded and said "Of course". Than turned the corner vanishing from view. Everyone but Gawain and Vanora followed him, they turned to him nodding. He stepped into the room and gasped as he saw her.

Her eyes were shrunken down and looked like they have been sucked back into her face as if something were sucking the life right out of her. Her skin was pale as if she had never seen sunlight in her life. Walking over and sitting on the stool that Dagonet had once occupied he grabbed her hand and lifted it up to his lips placing a light kiss on it.

The tears that he had stopped from falling with the knights fell down his face as if a dam had broke as he stared at her. Even sick she was as beautiful as ever in his point of view. Taking her hand in both of his he scooted closer to her body as her chest rose than fell silently. Phoenix was sitting on the floor under her bed his tall curled around his body. Fox's can't frown or cry but you could tell by the look in his eye that he knew that she was sick and he was sad.

"Kara" he asked not getting an answer but than again he was not really expecting one. Putting her hand back to his lips, he didn't kiss it, this time he just rested her pale hand against his warm face.

"Kara, please wake up. I can't imagine life without you" Tristan said as more tears fell down his face. She didn't move, not even a light finger twitch the only thing that made her look alive was her chest rising and falling.

Tristan let out an anguished sob and laid his head across her stomach so not to constrict her breathing. Grabbing her hand he clutched it as if he was holding on for dear life.

TO BE CONTINUED

Plutobaby494: Will she make it? Or will she die and this story will have a very crappy ending! Dun, Dun, Dun!

PLEASE R&R


	9. Another World

Plutobaby494: Next Chappie is up! Hope you like!

Disclaimer: Don't own King Arthur, but I do own Kara and my version of this plot which will be different than the others!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

Chapter 9

When Kara regained consciousness she felt as if she had been hit with a semi truck, no make that two semi trucks. There was not one spot on her body that did not ache.

Sighing she tried to lift her head, which felt like lifting bag of bricks. Laying her head back down she than tried to lift a lighter object, her hand. But than found she couldn't because someone was griping it.

Realizing that she looked over to see who was holding it. She smiled when she saw it was the man she loved. Tristan's head was lying on the side of her bed, next to her body and he was asleep. His hand was in hers and was griping it tightly for someone who was fast asleep.

Still smiling she griped his hand and tried to sit up but than fell back in failure. This movement woke Tristan up and he shot up and turned to her.

"Hey" she said smiling at him.

"Hey" He said back and sat up straight.

Kara paused and watched as Tristan composed himself and looked around the room. Sunlight shown through the window and Kara wondered how long she had been out.

"How are you feeling?" he asked clutching her hand as if she let go, she would disappear.

"My body feels heavy and it aches but other than that fine" Kara replied truthfully.

"Should I call Dagonet?" Tristan asked, panic showing in his voice.

"No, I am fine" Kara replied smiling at him reassuringly. Tristan nodded and laid his head on her chest.

"How long have I been out?" she asked a little scared of his actions.

"Almost two weeks" Tristan replied not removing his head.

"What!" Kara asked shocked. Tristan didn't move from his position.

"I thought I lost you" Tristan said speaking into her shirt.

"Well you didn't" Kara replied.

"You almost died, and I couldn't handle it" Tristan said as an involuntary sob came from his throat.

"It's ok, apart from being a little tired and sore, I am fine" Kara said lifting his head up to meet her.

Tristan didn't say anything and brought his rough hands to her cheek. She smiled and put one of her hands on his and leaned her head into his touch.

"What happened?" she asked still confused.

"You don't remember?" Tristan asked.

"No, all I remember is you running towards me, than waking up" Kara replied.

"You just collapsed, I was coming to get you and you fell" Tristan said his voice cracking.

Kara was about to speak again but was interrupted when a huge mass of red came flying at her. Phoenix hyperly rubbed his fury body against her and sat down in her lap. It even looked like he was smiling. Tristan smiled at him and rubbed the top of his head. During the time that Kara had first arrived, Phoenix had first been hostile but than after seeing that these people would do no harm to her friend she trusted them and became friendlier.

"I see you two have been getting along" Kara said chuckling a little.

Phoenix nudged his head into Kara's stomach and made a low grumbling sound. It sounded like purring. They were once again interrupted when another red mass came running towards here, this time wrapping her arms around Kara's shoulders.

Vanora sobbed on Kara's shoulders thankful that her friend did not die. Dagonet followed the red head in along with Gawain who stood in the background smiling.

"Hey, guys" she said.

Dagonet came over and carefully pulled Vanora off her than began taking her vitals.

"Ok, well I am glad you are awake but can you tell me what happened?" he asked sitting down.

"Well, I was walking back from the tavern and suddenly a huge headache came and I felt lightheaded and dizzy" she said scratching her head.

"So that's all?" Gawain asked confused.

"Well after I had the headache I saw Tristan running towards me than I was waking up here" she said.

"Maybe I can explain" a voice from the shadows said gaining everyone's attention. Tristan suddenly stood in front of Kara protectively and Gawain came and moved with him. Dagonet did the same to Vanora.

"Peace, I mean no harm" the man continued stepping into the light. Merlin put up his hands into a peaceful gesture looking at the men.

"Dag, go get Arthur" Gawain said not moving. Vanora moved in back of Kara and Dagonet slipped out of the door.

No one spoke until Arthur and the rest of the knights came running into her room. Arthur stood in front of Tristan and Gawain while they helped her out of her bed and into the back of the room, Vanora went with her. Now all the knights stood in between Merlin's path to Kara, if he was going to attack.

"Peace, Arthur" Merlin said taking a risk and walking forward. Arthur raised Excalibur up into a threatening position.

"You can't have her" Arthur said.

"Please, I do not mean any harm" he said and felt as if he was repeating himself.

"Than explain why you snuck in" Galahad yelled speaking up.

"I have been after her for sometime but not for the reason you think, please give me the time to explain" he said.

"Tristan, Gawain, take Kara to the round table and get her seated" Arthur said, Tristan looked like he was about to protest but thought better of it and did what Arthur said.

When Kara was sitting in one of the seats, Gawain and Tristan sat next to her and watched as the rest of the knights and Merlin filed in. They all sat down and everyone's attention was on Merlin.

"Explain" Arthur said in a commanding voice. Merlin looked right at Kara than up back to the rest of the knights, ignoring the glares he was getting from Tristan and Gawain.

"A couple weeks ago I was sitting in my house, and I got a strange vision. A girl was playing with a pet bird, and than fell into a trench. It opened up and she fell into our world, well actually only her spirit fell" Merlin said. Kara looked at him bug eyed and leaned back into her seat.

"But Kara said that she's from the future" Galahad said speaking up.

"No, she's from another world" Merlin said again.

"How is that even possible?" Kara asked speaking up. Phoenix, who had come into the room when she did, climbed up onto Kara's lap and snuggled his body into her lap.

"When you fell, you didn't just fall into a trench, a crack in the space time continuum formed and you just happened to fall into it" the blue man said.

"So what does that have to do with what's been happening?" Dagonet said speaking up.

"Because he spirit just fell into the trench and not her whole body, the space time continuum has been trying to fix it. A person cannot be in two places at once, so since she was born into her world it has been trying to kill you off here" Merlin explained.

"When I was sick, Tristan said I almost died" Kara said the truth finally dawning at her.

"Yes, fortunately your healer was able to bring you back, but it will try again and it will be harder to bring you back" Merlin said. Tristan's heart sunk at this and Kara saw this.

"What happens now?" Lancelot asked.

"We have been put into a situation, where you have a choice. You can go back through the crack that you came from and either merge back with your body and live the rest of your life, or cut yourself off from that world and live the rest of your life here"

Kara sunk back in her chair at her choices, she loved it here. She had friends and someone who she loves. But than memories of her childhood came back to her, he sisters nieces and nephews all were back home. Looking up she realized that everyone's gazed was on her, except Tristan. Gawain looked pleadingly at her.

"I…." Kara said trailing off. Looking at all her friends' faces, she couldn't decide. Than memories came flying back to her,

Her shooting a bow.

Her and her sisters watching her dads racing horses.

Laughing with the knights.

Taking care of her dad's horses with him.

Sitting on the hill with Tristan.

Watching and helping her oldest sister give birth.

Kissing him.

Playing with all her nieces and nephews.

Closing her eyes she made a decision, maybe not the best one, but the one she felt was the best at the time.

"How would I get back?" she asked turning to Merlin.

"I would send you back, and you would have to make your decision" he said.

"Let's do it" Kara said confidently standing up.

Merlin nodded his head and stood up also. Gawain helped her up and turned to her.

"Are you going home" he asked with a sad expression on his face.

"What are you talking about, I am home" she said smiling. Gawain face broke out in a smile and he hugged her, lifting her off the ground.

When she was put down, she was hugged from the back. She leaned into her lover's warm embrace and felt warm tears fall onto her shoulders.

"Glad you're not going back" Lancelot said smiling at her.

"And why is that Lance?" she asked playfully.

"Because than who would I pick on?" he answered just as playfully.

"You better watch it, I was the youngest of three children and can spot a prank when it's about to be pulled" she said in a childish voice.

Lancelot just smiled. All the knights were smiling.

"So how do we do this?" Kara asked walking closer to Merlin.

"You have to die" he said calmly.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"You cannot be in two places at once, so in order to come back you have to kill your other self and jump back through the crack before it closes" he said again.

"Ok, so I go from being a loner to friend to killer, what do I just go up behind me and stab a sword into my gut. Won't that look a little weird" she said shocked.

"Do not worry. You will be in astral form. No one can see you. And when your spirit fell you hit your head, and since a body cannot live without a spirit, it went into a deep sleep. If you were to merge with it, you would have woken up in your body" he said.

"So what happens after I come back here, since I would have killed my body, will I still be in astral form. And by the way, how come I am solid if I am just a spirit?" she asked.

Merlin sighed in what looked like annoyance and shook his head.

"You will be solid again. Why you are still solid even I can't answer that?" he said calmly.

"Do I have to go alone?" she asked suddenly scared at what she had to do.

Merlin was silent for a moment and watched as all the knights looked at him.

"I can take four at the most" he said finally.

"Does anyone want to volunteer?" she asked jokingly. Tristan and Gawain immediately stepped forward and Lancelot followed.

"What? So maybe I want to see what this other world is like?" he said defending himself.

Kara smiled at her friends and looked at Merlin.

"Were ready" she said smiling.

TO BE CONTINUED

Plutobaby494: Sorry, for taking so long, I had writers block!

PLEASE R&R


	10. Fun with Automobiles!

Plutobaby494: Ok, sorry I haven't updated in so long, been busy with all my other stories! Than had computer troubles, but have no fear, I was not injured or dead. Though I did run into my bedroom door, my sis pointed out that you have to open the door before you try to go through. How was I supposed to know! O-o!

Disclaimer: I do not in whatsoever anyway own King Arthur, just my character!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

Chapter 10

Kara felt her stomach do summersaults when she landed. Looking around she found herself in the mountains, back home. She felt movement behind her and soon Tristan, Gawain, and Lancelot joined her. Even Tristan who usually had a calm and cool attitude had a sickly look on his face.

"Wow, never done something like that before" Gawain muttered holding his head.

"I don't feel so well" Lancelot mumbled, holding his stomach.

"Now you sound more like Galahad" Kara told him laughing. He glared at her.

"That's just mean" he said standing straighter.

**(Authors Note: Ok, I don't hate Galahad, but he's just so easy to pick on in my stories. And it makes them seem more brotherly if they could joust and laugh at each other.)**

"Yet totally true" she said smirking. Gawain started laughing, and Tristan smiled.

"We'd better get going, or we'll have nothing to bring back" Lancelot said starting to walk forward than stopped for a moment to look around. The rest just watched him.

Soon he gave up and turned back to Kara.

"I have absolutely no idea where we are" he said to her. Kara smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Follow me" she said walking forward in the opposite direction, towards the research center where this all had started.

**Back with the other Knights**

Merlin slumped forward, using most of his energy for his spell. Most people thought of him as a dark magician of sorts but those were in fact just rumors. Yes he could do magic, but not much, he was just a simple sorcerer that did not use his magic much anymore.

Arthur watched as the leader of the woads shut his eyes and slowly breathed. None of his Knights spoke but watched their friends.

Four bodies lay on the floor, all with soft cushioning under their heads. It looked as if they were just asleep, peacefully unaware of the outside world. Phoenix snuggled next to Kara, giving what support he could.

"Did they make it?" Galahad asked, staring at his friends.

"They have crossed over" Merlin stated without opening his eyes.

Arthur sighed in relief and the rest of the knights slowly followed. Now all they had to do was wait.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The research center was void of activity and Kara found the silence irritating. They were stuck up in the mountains with no way to get where Kara's body was and to top it all off they didn't even now where her body was to begin with. And they were running out of time.

"So what do we do?" Lancelot asked. Kara looked at him.

"I don't know" she muttered. Tristan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to calm her down. She leaned into him and closed her eyes, listening to his soft heart beat. It calmed her somehow.

"Okay lovebirds, I hate to break this up but we are on a schedule here" Lancelot muttered smirking. Kara and Tristan glared at him.

"I hate to agree with Lancelot, but we need to hurry and come up with a plan" Gawain muttered, seeing they were in an intimate moment.

Kara sighed, defeated and pulled away from the man she loved.

"So what are we going to do?" Tristan asked, annoyed.

"We are going to kill Kara, remember" Lancelot said.

"No that part I do remember, I mean how are we going to do it. Shouldn't we have a plan or something" Tristan said glaring at him.

"I suggest we find her first" Gawain mumbled rolling his eyes.

Kara smiled and turned to him.

"I knew there was a reason I brought you" she said smiling.

"Hey, what about us?" Lancelot cried from behind them. Kara smiled slyly and went up to Tristan kissing him on the lips.

She pulled away and he smiled a lopsided grin.

"I remember" he muttered walking over to stand next to Gawain.

Lancelot just groaned and walked over to stand with his friends muttering to himself. 'Love sick idiot' and 'stupid' could be heard quietly.

Kara giggled and followed him, walking closer to the center, when something caught her eye.

Sarah came walking out of the center carrying some folders. She jumped into the rental car that she had traveled up with. If anyone would know it would be Sarah.

"We'll follow her" Kara said pointing to her.

"Who is she?" Tristan asked, turning to Kara. Gawain and Lancelot couldn't take their eyes off the metal contraption that the girl had got into, probably wondering if it would attack them.

"That's Sarah, my assistant" Kara said walking closer.

"You know you never, told us what an assistant was?" Lancelot asked taking a few cautions steps closer.

"Really, I guess it was just the shock of being in a new place, and not even knowing how I got there" Kara said fazing through back door and sitting in the seats. Tristan raised his eyebrow but followed after her.

Gawain and Lancelot stared at each in shock. Sarah stuck the keys in the ignition and started the car. The engine started and made a loud noise. Both of the knights standing outside jumped and looked liked they wanted to run for the hills.

Shifting into gear, Sarah stared at the road with sad eyes.

"You'd better get in, or your going to be left behind" Kara said turning to look at them.

"But what if it eats us?" Lancelot cried scared.

Kara outright laughed, and than wiped the tears off her eyes.

"What kind of Knights are you guys, come on. You're supposed to be brave" Kara replied laughing. At their incredulous looks she laughed again.

"Come on, it's not going to eat you. I swear" Kara continued.

"Fine" Lancelot huffed and fazed into the car. Gawain followed with a blush on his cheeks.

"See, was that so hard" Kara replied smirking. Both knights glared at her, and Tristan let out a small laugh.

"What is this thing?" Gawain asked looking at the car more closely.

"It's called an automobile, it takes us places" Kara said. All of them turned to her confused.

"Kinda like a horse" she continued.

"Oh" Gawain mumbled, still confused.

"This thing doesn't look anything like a horse" Lancelot muttered.

"I said like a horse, not a horse" Kara replied.

"How would it do that?" Gawain asked.

"Well you would ride a horse places and they would carry you places, that's what this thing does. It takes you places like a horse would" Kara explained.

"Oh" Gawain said while Tristan just nodded.

"Still doesn't look like a horse" Lancelot muttered. Kara rolled her eyes and looked at Sarah. She paused in what looked like mourning, and than pulled forward. Lancelot jumped at the sudden movement and Gawain just had an alert look on his face.

Kara chuckled, and Tristan just shrugged his shoulders. She looked back up to Sarah who was silently driving towards where she hoped was her body.

TO BE CONTINUED

Plutobaby494: I hoped you liked this chappie. I had fun writing it. Please tell me what you think!

PLEASE R&R


	11. Doubt and Grief

Plutobaby494: Here is the next chapter for you all!! Hope you like!!

Disclaimer: Do not own in what so ever any way, own King Arthur!! Cross my heart and hope to die!! (O-O, okay not really, not a big fan of pain!!)

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 11

Kara sighed as the scenery whizzed past her as Sarah drove down the familiar roads. They passed the Maverick that they had stopped at when she had first gone up into those mountains. She turned to the knights and held her hand over her mouth trying to stop the giggles that so desperately wanted to come out. Lancelot and Gawain had thrown aside their pride and were frantically clinging to each other, while Tristan was trying to stay calm. Obviously they had never been in anything that had been close to a car and she was trying so hard not to fall on the floor hysterically laughing.

Looking turning back to the window she closed her eyes and laid her feverish head against the cool glass. It was getting colder and the seasons were turning. Ever since she had woken up from her fall she had been feeling weird, as if her body was tiring out and her fever, it seemed had started up again.

The car finally stopped and Kara looked around curiously. She had been caught up in her own little world that she didn't notice that the car had reached its destination.

Sarah pulled into the parking lot and found a spot. She put the car into park and sat looking at the windshield. She sighed and wiped her misty eyes trying to hide all the presence of tears. Kara looked at her strange, why was she sad? It couldn't have been about her. She had driven off every other assistant after the few first weeks. Sarah was the only exception.

"Well, where's your body?" Lancelot asked in his usual voice, now that the car was off.

"I don't know" Kara said glaring at him for interrupting her thoughts. Sarah wiped what remained of her tears and opened the car door, silently climbing out. The three knights and Kara fazed out of the car and followed the woman towards the biggest building the knights had ever seen. Kara rolled her eyes at them. Even Tristan who always appeared calm had a shocked look on his face.

"What is it?" Gawain asked with fear and awe in his face. To him it looked like some sort of hut, albeit a big one at that, but what was it made out of. Wood would have rotted away with time and showed its damage, this building looked brand new. Clay would have washed away when it rained. It must have been stone, but the stone was not grey like back home, it was white.

"It's a hospital, a place where they take care of the sick and injured" Kara said following her assistant, who had gotten quite a ways away while the knights were in their stupor.

"Oh like Dag uses, except it's more of a room" Gawain said looking thoughtful. Kara nodded not wanting to go into extreme detail.

They followed Sarah until she stopped in front of two sliding silver doors. Kara knew this as the elevator and knew that the knights would ask.

To save her sanity, she answered them as the question was asked.

"It's an elevator. It will take us to one level to the next. This building is actually made up of four different levels, the elevator takes us between them" Kara said.

"Your world is strange" Lancelot muttered rolling his eyes. On the outside it looked as if Lancelot was annoyed, but she could clearly see curious eyes watching the door intently.

The door pinged signaling that the elevator was stopped on this floor and Kara sighed. The silver doors opened disappearing into the wall and Kara followed Sarah into the little box like room, the knights followed.

The doors closed again and Tristan kept his eyes on the doors suspiciously. Sarah pushed one of the buttons on the side panel and the elevator stated moving up. Lancelot and Gawain jumped while Tristan looked curious.

"It's moving" Lancelot cried pointed at the floor. Kara resisted the urge to laugh and turned to him smirking.

"No duh, Sherlock" Kara said. The knights just looked at her confused.

"What's a Sherlock?" Gawain asked curiously. Kara stared at them for a moment and looked like she was trying to tell if they were serious. She slapped her head in frustration and sighed. She had to remember that they were from a different world, were nothing was the same. They had no clue to what she was talking about sometimes.

The elevator came to a stop and the silver doors opened again. Kara sighed and looked at her friends.

"Never mind" she muttered, following Sarah out of the elevator. The knights all shared a look of confusion before following the woman who had walked into their lives, and turned it upside down.

They followed the young woman down the hall and watched as she pushed open two large doors that blocked their way. Soon they came to a single door in the hall and entered. The saw Kara gasp and they all rushed forward to see what she had.

An exact replica lay on the bed in front of them. It appeared as if she was asleep, she was very still and her breathing was in a good rhythm. A clear mask was around her mouth and a clear cord ran down to a ventilator that was helping her breath. She was pale and parts of her hair were shaved off, on the side of her head, where they had cords connected measuring her brain activity.

"Well, we found your body" Lancelot muttered in awe.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah walked forward completely oblivious that she wasn't the only person in the room. The tears that she had been trying to keep back on the way here were falling again and it didn't look like they were going to stop soon. Kara stared at her in confusion. Nobody except her family had wept or cared as much as this woman was displaying now.

Sarah grabbed her boss's hand and gently rubbed it.

"Hey, where ever you are, the doctors said that you responded today. That's good isn't it? That means that you could be waking up soon" Sarah said as she sobbed.

"We need to hurry" Kara said her eyes not leaving the sobbing woman in front of her. The door opened and a flash of colors went by, two children in a pink and blue jackets went to stand next to her sleeping woman's side.

"Hi Auntie Kara" the eldest one squeaked and reached up to hug her gently. He was a boy about 6 years old with sandy blonde hair and a dark blue jacket covering his shirt and jeans. The other child, a girl clothed in a light pink dress and jacket, copied her brother's actions. She was four years old and had dark brown hair.

A woman followed them in. She was tall and had dark brown hair like the girl. She sighed when she saw the kids.

"Kids, be quiet we are still in a hospital" the woman scolded. Even though she tried to act tough she had bloodshot eyes, and dark circles. She looked at the sleeping Kara with sad eyes. Two men, each carrying their own baby walked in followed by another woman. She had chestnut colored hair the reached down to her shoulder blades.

"Is there any change, Sarah" the first woman asked as she came to sit next to her.

"The doctors said she's responding a little bit. They say that it could mean she's waking up soon" Sarah said on a clearly happier note.

"That's great" the second woman one cried walking over. One of the kids walked over to the first woman and sat on her lap.

"Is Auntie Kara going to wake soon Mommy?" the girl asked innocently. She cocked her head to one side and continued to stare at her mom.

"Maybe sweetie, the doctors think so" the woman said with a small smile on her face. Kara felt her heart tear, she wanted so badly to stay with the knights and the man she loved. But the more that she saw her sisters, doubt began filling up. Why hadn't she noticed this before? Her family was grieving and hoping that she'd wake up, was that selfish to them to want to stay with the knights?

All three knights looked at her with different expression on his face. Lancelot stared at her with confusion, while Gawain looked as if he was going to lose his best friend. Tristan's hurt the most. He would not look her in the eye and it looked as if he was having the same internal conflict she was.

Looking back to her body and family she knew she had to make the biggest decision in her entire life!

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: Ok its' kinda short but hey it's a chapter! Please review!

PLEASE R&R


	12. Making a Decision

Plutobaby494: Ack!! I cannot believe it took so long to get this chapter up!!! But don't worry, I am still alive and no unfortunate life changing event happened!!! Just extreme laziness!!! So thanks to all my loyal reviewers that have kept with me so far and reviewed!!! Oh and I am now realizing that this chapter might confused people, because I explained little of her family in chapter seven but it's going to need more than that wee little explanation, so I am going to list her immediate family members, or the ones who will be participating in this chappie!!!

**Michelle Grant** -Eldest sister, Kara's sister. Married to Kevin Grant and has three kids, Benji (Benjamin, but goes by his nickname), Katie, and Alexander. Age 32.

Benji-Six years old, very hyper and has sandy blonde hair, almost blonde.

Katie-Four years old, quiet and kind of shy. She has long dark brown hair like her mom.

Alexander- 8 months old, but has dark hair.

**Anna Cooper**- Middle Child, Kara's sister. Married to Richard Cooper, and has one son, Todd. Age 30.

Todd- 3 months old, has light brown hair.

Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur, some really lucky rich guy/or girl does!!!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 12

Michelle sighed as she sat down at the end of the hospital bed, staring at her baby sister. Kara looked strong, even when she was in a coma, always fighting. She smiled sadly through her tears and sniffed.

Her husband came over and put a hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure her.

"Don't worry, she's a fighter" he said in what sounded like an assuring voice. She nodded silently and put her own hand on top of his.

"I know" she said quietly. Alex had fallen asleep in his daddy's arms and Kevin glanced down at him.

Anna walked over from where she was standing and kneeled in front of Kara's still body. She sighed.

"The doctors said she's responding lately. Means she could be walking up" she said bringing a small smile to her face. When the call two weeks ago had come saying that her little sister was in the hospital, she had rushed over from her home in West Jordan, Utah. She had been the first one of the Smith family to move out of the state. As a Journalist she moved out of her little home town and into the city where she met the love of her life and settled down outside of the city where she worked.

Anna smiled sadly grabbing Kara's prone hand. "She'll be so excited when she gets to meet Todd" she said proudly looking up at her son.

Kara had been in Australia when Todd was born and couldn't get away from her work. When she heard that her next job was in Salt Lake City, Anna was ecstatic. She would finally get to meet her nephew and than this had to happen.

"Don't worry, Ann. When she wakes up she'll meet him" Michelle said comfortingly. Anna smiled at her older sister.

The door opened and a blur of colors went by as Benji and Katie came running in followed by Richard who was holding an awake and alert Todd.

"Did Auntie Kara wake up yet" Benji asked walking over to the bed. Katie followed her older brother like he was a god and had taken to repeating everything he said.

"Auntie Kara wake" she said copying him as best as she could.

Michelle smiled sadly at them, trying to be positive for the kids.

"Not yet guys, but the doctor said real soon" Michelle said walking over and picking up her daughter. Katie giggled as her mother picked her up.

Michelle still lived at home in Montana where she helped her aging father take care of the ranch. There she had met Kevin Grant and had three wonderful children. When Anna had called her saying that her baby sister had fallen into a coma, the whole family had flown out to Utah and had been staying with them.

Anna and Michelle briefly looked towards there sister wondering just how long it was going to be till she woke up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tristan sighed sadly as he stared at the family. It was obviously that they loved each other, and it would be selfish to keep Kara away from that. Lancelot and Gawain were thinking along the same lines as well.

Kara glanced over at her body one more time where her sisters were and than back to the knights. All of them refused to look at her and she knew exactly why.

Was it being fair to Michelle and Anna to just leave like that? And she hadn't even got to hold or even see her new nephew.

Thinking back she felt like a crummy sister. All she ever did was work, and she didn't know how they had put up with her for all these years.

She looked over to Benji who was sitting next to her. He leant down and put a wet kiss on her cheek and she rubbed the spot where she felt it.

"Wake up Auntie Kara, I want to show you something" he said quietly in her ear. Astral Kara looked over at her sisters to see if they heard him, but it seemed like they didn't.

He didn't seem disappointed when she didn't follow his orders and just turned to his mom.

"Mommy, can we give to her" he said looking at her with his cute smile.

Katie looked up at her mother, on her lap. "Ya, can we?"

Michelle let out a small laugh and nodded. Reaching into her purse she grabbed a paper. It was dirty creamed color, the normal color for a coloring book paper. Katie smiled and grabbed it from her mother's hand. Running over to her brother she handed the folded up paper to him.

With their mothers help they tacked up the paper to the cork board above the bed. Smiling Benji took a step back and admired his work, Katie copied him.

It was a drawing out of a Mickey Mouse coloring book. It had the whole gang in it, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy and Pluto standing in the center smiling.

The picture was colored in, in some places and scribbled on in others. Benji walked over and sat near Kara's head pointing to it.

"See Auntie Kara, I colored this one" he said pointing to the color in spaces with pride.

"And I did those" Katie filled in pointing to the scribbled in parts.

"Even Alex helped" Benji continued pointing to a small scribble out to the side of the paper.

Kara smiled sadly, wishing now that she could be in two places at once. And that she had spent more time with them when she was in her own world. But her heart tore at what she would be giving up if she stayed in either world. If she went back with her sisters she would get to see them but she would never see Tristan or the Knights ever again.

Likewise is she stayed with Tristan she would never see her nieces or nephews ever again.

"_God, why does this have to be so hard"_ she thought as she felt her heart rip in two.

Lancelot shuffled on his feet catching her attention, making her realize that she needed to make a decision. Sighing she lifted her head to stare at her motionless body. All she had to do was walk over and merge together her soul and body if she wanted to stay in this world, or kill her body here, such a simple action for a heartbreaking decision.

Deep down she knew what her decision was going to before she realized it herself. Taking on last look at Knights, her best friends, she walked over to body and…

TO BE CONTINEUD

* * *

Plutobaby494: DUN DUN DUN!!! Well what do you think? I'll try and get the next chappie, up sooner!!! Again sorry it took so long!!!

PLEASE R&R


	13. ReConstruction

Alrighty! I've been doing some thinking lately and I found that when I went through and read some of my stories I almost hit myself! I am now going through some major re-construction and will be redoing some of my stories!! So here is the list of the ones I will be redoing!

Redoing:

The Bird that Binds us

Under the Moonlight

The Serpents Son

It's my Life

Changing the future

Secrets that Bind

Amber meets Emerald

Live Like you were Dying

Back to the Past

Falling into Darkness

I have a lot of work ahead of me and I hope that you all read and review my new stories! The plots will still be the same and most likely won't change a whole lot but I don't like how some of these stories turned out so I am going to be redoing them!

Now I haven't exactly figured out if I am going to be deleting some but I don't think so! BUT if that changes I'll put it up in my profile!

I am going to be taking three at a time and I hope to have them all back up before the end of May! But we'll see how that goes! Thanks to all who read my stories and reviewed!

Plutobaby494


End file.
